


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Karamel endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mon-El and Kara live out their happy ending. Set in Season 6. My first fic so go easy on me.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Have a fun read Karamels. Love ya'll and ya'll deserve the happy ending in this fic.

Mon-El came back from the future.

Mon-El was still a jerk and a d*ck.

Lena and Kara did anal behind L-Corp.

Mon-El died a horribly painful death.

No one cared about it and Supercorp Endgame.

Karamels everywhere cry over their abusive ship.

THE END. Thx for reading.


End file.
